


Genesis of Hearts, May we become Lions.

by Lion-Hearted-Boy (DenaliSeraphine)



Series: Heart of Lions au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mainly in black's point of view, Parental Blue Lion (Voltron), Points of View
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenaliSeraphine/pseuds/Lion-Hearted-Boy
Summary: Their lives had begun simply. As simply as one could get when you were trans-dimensional beings born from a comet. they were content and happy with the paladins of old. they had loved them dearly.So it hurt to watch as everything crumbled around them. Hurt to see the once loving bonds crumble and sever altogether. They wished to never see it happen again.What happens when history threatens to repeat itself?





	1. Genesis

In the beginning, there was nothing. Had been nothing for a very long time. But, one day the nothingness of the void had become five conscious and aware beings. The days and weeks following the sudden birth of thoughts had been a confusion,  chaotic even. They had a form,A physical form on a physical plane but could not move. What was happening? One would ask into the void of their collected consciousness. There was no answer as they did not know. 

Eventually the five began to recognize each other. And eventually, with time, the beings who piloted their forms. They had once been one being, what they had called nothingness or Void. Now,  they could combine and become one once again but in the physical plane. Voltron. They had names too. Black, Red, Green, Yellow, and Blue for when they were separated. And then they noticed how they missed out on so much with the paladins they could feel their emotions and offered comfort and advice. However,  they had no experience in such things. They wanted to be real, to have those experiences. That was when they decided what they all needed to do. So they opened their eyes for the first time, not as lions but as something smaller. Much smaller and frailer. But very much flesh and blood.

Before them were five beings. The beings whom they had chosen for their giant, cold metal forms.  The red paladin seemed to have a surprised look upon coming into the hanger, his eyebrows raised up in confusion.

"what? There are children in here." they heard the black Paladin say, he also seemed perplexed. The five children were huddled up in a group, unsure of what they did. The raven haired child being the biggest of the five. Everything was so different now. The sights and the smells were overwhelming! The green paladin was curious and knelt in front of them.  They could feel her gaze upon them and the four smaller ones held tightly onto the bigger child.   
All the children looked similar to each other, the colors of their respective lions on their arms and legs,  elbows and knees down. Red and Black were the palest of the five. They could be mistaken as siblings. They also all had lion tails so they were not fully altean looking. 

"where did you little ones come from?" she paused upon seeing the tails on the children,  swishing from uncertainty and fear.  Her eyes widened upon the realization before looking back at the white haired male. Altean,  Black's mind supplemented. The species they all chosen to take their forms after. "Alfor... Look." Black , a small altean girl with raven and violet colored hair, held her siblings closer as the Red paladin came closer. Wait. Black recognized him. He built them, made them into five. 

"...Alfor. are they?" came from the blue Paladin. This was probably strange for them, Black realized. It was strange for them as well. They all actually probably needed to do something. How unfortunate this was,  timing probably could have been better but it seems what ever it was was long forgotten by the paladins as they tried to figure out what was happening.

"I think so... But how?" the Red paladin, Alfor, didn't sound too surprised as he wasn't even sure of all the Lions could do. Black felt Blue squirm away so she called out to her "sister". 

"Blue!" the blue haired altean child stopped as her name was called, which surprised the paladins. The looks of shock were hard to dismiss. Black calling out only confirmed their suspicions. 

"they are the Lions...they're children?" said the yellow Paladin. Black then looked at the black Paladin, her purple eyes wide before looking to all the others. Was them being children too much of a shock? 

"...do... Do you not want us to have children forms?" she asked them all. "we can change if you'd like." she then suddenly shifted to an adult form, which caused her siblings to all shift too. Again, they had surprised the group before them. Alfor scratched the back of his head before approaching the now adult lion-alteans

"ah...you didn't have to. We're just confused is all." Alfor had spoke. Black's ears twitched as Red made a noise of recognition. She glanced at him before looking back to Alfor.

"I remember you...you built us. Created us in to five beings. You're king Alfor." Black had stated. Alfor nodded. 

"and you are the Black Lion. Do you know all of our names?" Black then looked at the other paladins. Her siblings had gone to their respective paladins, Red not having to actually move very far.

"...sort of." she then looked up as the black paladin stood next to her. Zarkon, she remembered. Zarkon,  Alfor,  Trigel, Gyrgan, and Blaytz. The paladins of Voltron. "and you all lead your own planets... I think? Or are at least representatives of them." she said

"indeed. How did the five of you come to be... Like this?" Alfor asked, leading them all to sit down. Alfor looked very kind and gentle, but Black knew he was fierce and instinctive in his approach to things. Red was as well.

"...we don't know." Black had stated. They just wanted to be.   
"we opened our eyes when we felt you coming down." Green supplied. "we wanted to talk to you more... With physical language." the other three nodded in agreement.  
"we seen memories you have. Being able to talk and interact. We wanted to do that too." Blue said in a soft tone of voice, hiding her face in her hair. They could somewhat communicate with the paladins but were limited with what they could do. "you're not mad,  are you?"

"Mad? How could we be mad?" Blaytz said,  raising an eyebrow. "this is actually pretty cool. Help form a deeper bond and stuff. Just one question though. How would we form Voltron? Can you guys do it in this form?"

"That was more than one question." Zarkon said,  rolling his eyes. Though,  he was curious as well. Black thought for a moment before smiling softly.

"like this." Black said before closing her eyes and exhaling. Her form started to become transparent as her consciousness began to go back into her metal form. Soon her eyes opened, completely yellow before vanishing all together. However the Black Lion then lit up as if it was active. Zarkon raised an eyebrow. 

"interesting. What do you think, Alfor?" the Altean king was deep  in thought before looking up to Zarkon 

"this is admittedly the last thing I ever expected to happen. I feel like I'm not even awake." The altean king the looked next to him,  seeing Red standing there. The red headed Lion then crossed his arms

"I'm very much real, Alfor." he said,  his face taking on a sour attitude. Alfor just gave a gentle smile before patting Red on the head. The red head grumbled slightly as Blue snickered from her spot. Which was currently on Blaytz's shoulders. The raven haired Lion smiled as she watched her siblings bond with their paladins, having returned to her smaller physical form. 

It really was a sweet sight to behold then she felt a presence at her side before glancing at Zarkon. She could see why Alfor didn't take up the role of leader, as Zarkon just had that quality she found fitting as a leader. A born leader,  much like herself. Well obviously very much like herself. She chose him after all.   
Zarkon gave her side glance before nodding. The raven haired lion then smiled softly at him before looking at her siblings. Red and Blue were arguing with each other so Blaytz and Alfor tried to break it up. Key word,  tried.

She frowned softly as she watched the two fight. Why were they fighting? She just didn't understand. So she walked over to the two and physically separated them. "enough. We have barely been in these forms for a day and you two are already bickering?" the two lions looked at Black with wide eyes. Eyes that were familiar. She frowned. How had she not noticed it sooner? Their eyes looked like their paladins eyes. 

"He made fun of my eyes, Black. I was just telling him that he's rude." Blue said softly, her voice kind and gentle. She was generally easy going and loved having fun, but was very fiercely loyal. Red was not as gentle. The opposite actually. Abrasive and rash.. But also fiercely loyal. It was a trait they ask had, it seemed. 

"I was not! I was trying to show you how to change them."

"well you yelled at me, how was I supposed to know!"

"Red, Blue. cut it out. alright? it's gonna take us a while to learn what our new forms can do. I don't want to keep breaking up these little spats." Black said, even though she knew it wouldn't be the last.

it had taken the paladins a little while to get used to having the alternative lions walking around when not out on missions. But eventually they all fell into a comfortable rhythm. One Black grew to love, especially when Green would go on and on about what she and Trigel had explored on a recent mission. Or how Blue would express her love for her paladin's home planet. The raven haired lion couldn't complain either. The Galra had welcomed her warmly when Zarkon introduced her to his court. And were amazed by her shape-shifting abilities. Her and her siblings lives were very peaceful and fun filled. She couldn't imagine anything going wrong with their lives. 

Until It did. 

 

it had been a long few years, not sure how many but Black knew that Princess Allura was still a child. maybe an adolescent now? she wasn't sure. she hadn't been to Altea in a while. Zarkon was hiding away more and more. and Honerva looked sicker and sicker each time Black seen the Garlan queen. She knew they were still experimenting with quintessence. But... She couldn't get them to stop. Not with what she knew why they were doing them. The ulterior motive. Though... The motives must be different now than they were originally. The couple was going mad, slowly. And she could only watch.

She closed her eyes and went to the astral plane. Here, she could connect with her siblings, and stay informed. Still she would not reveal to her siblings why she kept quiet on the matter of Honerva experimenting with quintessence. She had promised Zarkon that no one else was to know. Her eyes opened as she was greeted by Red, the only other sibling here. 

"Black... how are they doing?"

"Right to the chase then..." she took in Red's appearance, his hair was shorter than the last time she seen him, face to face, though it seemed to be growing long. Like Alfor's his arms were crossed and Black sighed. "it's not good... They're getting worse. Poor Honerva is sick... Very sick and... Losing sanity by the hour." Red's frown softened before he approached his sister, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"And Zarkon?"

"...not much better. The quintessence is driving him to do things he would never do. We have to close the rift...we need to. I can't lose them, Red. Losing Honerva means we lose Zarkon." Black was deeply bonded with Zarkon. Losing him would wound her hard.

"hey we'll figure this out. Alfor is calling a meeting of all the paladins to discus what to do." Red then hugged Black tightly. "We won't lose them." she smiled softly and thanked him.   
~~

 

Black had never wanted those words to be true. They were gone. The loss they suffered had struck Voltron hard and she was without a paladin. The quintessence had been too much and had killed them both. But she had to put on a brave face. She was the Black Lion after all. 

"who do you think the next Paladin for Black will be?" She heard Blue innocently ask as they sat at the table with Alfor and the remaining paladins. Green glanced at Blue with a glare. 

"Don't be insensitive, Blue. Black is still hurting. We all are." Black didn't bother looking up. Her eyes were different now. She knew. Instead of the yellow scleras she had grown used to seeing, soft grey irises greeted her in the mirror this morning. And white scleras. Not altean or Galra... 

"I know... Black, I'm sorry for that." Blue said. The blue haired girl had her hair completely down. She was mourning as they all were. Even Green had hers down out of it's half ponytail. 

"it's alright, sister. No need to apologize." Black lifted her head and they seen her eye color. Alfor raised an eyebrow.

"they are grey now. your future paladin will have grey eyes?" He asked and Black nodded. She could tell a few things about her future paladin. Male, grey eyes, a strong leader. And... Not alive yet. that confused her. Though not as much as the audible gasp from yellow.

"They changed again!" Black frowned. Wait, the bond was active again. But how!? They all looked towards a screen as Zarkon's face appeared. Glowing purple eyes. corrupted eyes. Eyes Black now had. And it would only get worse from here on out.


	2. Suffering and Bleeding Hearts

Just seeing Zarkon's face made Black feel a lot of things she probably shouldn't. Hurt. Betrayal. And longing. However she could not act on such things. She had to remain unbiased in her loyalty even though she knew that Zarkon was not who he once was. She had to reject him but she just couldn't. why couldn't she do it? They were all frozen, staring at the screen before them,  unsure what they should do. Red then stood from his seat. 

"We have to keep Black from Zarkon." was what he said. Blue frowned softly.

"but he'll come find her Red. You heard what Zarkon said... What makes you think he won't come after our paladins!? He's already coming after Alfor and his people!" Blue shouted, her hands slamming down on the table. She was scared. Scared for her Paladin and her sibling's paladins. They were essentially going to war. Red growled softly. Black just sat silently, Green and Yellow coming up to her and just sitting close. 

"I'm well aware, Blue but you have to be logical. We can't form Voltron anymore! We need a new Black Lion Pilot!" he shouted back. Then Green got in-between them and pushed them apart.

"Stop yelling at each other like this. We all are very aware what this now means. Come on, Alfor must have an idea what we must do now." Green then looked at the Altean King as did Red, Yellow, and Blue.

Blyatz, Trigel, and Gyrgan also looked towards Alfor. The king looked down at the table before lifting his head once more.   
"We need to keep all the lions away from Zarkon. It's the only way to insure he can not get them." He said,  sounding like he had a difficult time just saying that. Red frowned softly as he figured out what that meant.

"You're sending us away.." Blue's eyes widened slightly. Yellow looked somber, having his Altean ears droop slightly at the news.

"sending us where? Where would we go?" She asked,  worry toning her voice. 

"To distant corners of the universe. To keep Zarkon from finding you all so quickly. We have to keep him from finding Black so she will stay here. In the castle of Lions. You all will have to find new Paladins one day. When the four of you have new paladins,  Black will awaken." Black leaned against Yellow as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Awaken? You mean you're putting her in to hibernation?" Yellow asked,  his tail swaying as he looked towards Black, who was leaning on him. Alfor nodded, looking saddened at needing to even do so.

"I'll do it.." Came the soft response from the raven haired lion. "I should be without a paladin but I am not.. Alfor,  I'll allow you to send me into hibernation. It is for the best." Black said in an determined manner of voice. She couldn't let Zarkon get a hold of her. His bond was corrupted. Yellow put his hand on Black's shoulder as did Blue.

"for how long do you think this will last?" Blue had asked before moving over to Blyatz, hugging her paladin tightly. Alfor didn't look like he knew the answer.

"I'm sure it won't be too long." Trigel had said. 

"however long it may be, we will have to make preparations to hide the four of you. And hide you for as long as necessary." the Altean king had said before standing up from his seat. "take the day and say your goodbyes. Black. Follow me please." Black nodded and stood up before looking to her siblings then the paladins she had grown to know and love. For them, this would be the last time she saw them alive. Then she turned before following Alfor to her resting place for the foreseeable future.

 

Blue watched as her eldest sister followed Alfor out of the room. Then turned her gaze to Blyatz.  
"will we ever be together again?" She asked to no one in particular. Blyatz gave her a shocked look before picking up the smaller blue female. 

"Blue, we are together now. I'll always be here, even when I am no longer." Blue frowned before wrapping her small arms around Blyatz's neck. She had shifted to her child form. 

"please don't say it like that.." she had said softly and Blyatz just smiled sadly. 

"Blue you knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. Having to find a new paladin. Perhaps the planet you go to will have a lot of water." Blyatz said before moving the child to rest against his shoulder. 

"...you think?" She asked, her eyes drooping slightly as she looked over at Red, who was staring at the door Alfor had gone through. The other Lions were with their paladins, and yet Black was alone. Having to be put in hibernation because Zarkon was a threat.

"of course. And the paladin you choose will be perfect for you."

"how long.." Blue asked and Blyatz raised an eyebrow. "how long will I have to wait before I can have a paladin again?"

"ah... I don't know. A while, perhaps."

She frowned softly as she heard that. This didn't seem right. They should be looking for a new black Paladin. But Black... Didn't seem so sure in what she was going to do. How could she still accept Zarkon? He was not the same and had threatened Red's paladin and race. Eventually Everyone in the universe would be threatened by his power hungry empire. 

"...will you keep Zarkon from finding Black?" She asked. "he can't be allowed to have her."

"We'll try as best as we can, Blue. Red is probably gonna stay with Alfor the longest he can." Blue looked at her brother once again before shifting into a more adult form, her hair reaching her lower back. 

"I know. Him and Alfor will hide our presence as best they can." she watched as Green approached Red. They whispered something to each other before Green hugged their brother. "why did this happen, Blyatz? I don't want to say it, but why didn't Zarkon stay dead?" Blue was just upset about the situation.

"I don't know, Blue. I'm not the science guy. You know this."

~~

Blue hadn't had the time to react. Green and Yellow had been sent away already and she was next. However, Zarkon had attacked before she was sent. So much had been lost already. She couldn't take it and spent much of her time in her lion body. She was in her Altean form when it happened. It had been quick. The sever of the tie, bonding her to Blyatz. She had been watching the battle anxiously searching for her paladin. 

She felt it. Deep in her chest at first. She was confused before screaming in pain, collapsing to the ground. Red was soon at her side, pulling her away from the scene before them. She had to leave now. No time left was something she heard shouted out. To who, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that her paladin was dead. The pain she felt was how he died. Shot or stabbed in the chest. After being forced into her lion form, everything went black. 

When her eyes opened, she was in the astral plane. Immediately she could hear screaming. It was her own and Green's. Black was holding them both.

"...I'm so sorry, my dear sisters. I'm smoking sorry." was all Black was saying before Blue shoved her away. 

"you're sorry?! Unlike you, we can't get our paladins back! Because yours murdered ours! And eventually Red's will be next." Black just sat there calmly. 

"...i know. I can't do anything about it though. My next paladin... He won't be alive... For a while. Surely you guys feel it too." Blue just absentmindedly rubbed at her chest.

"no, I only feel how Blyatz died. I don't want to see you for a while, Black." then Blue faded out from the astral plane. 

"...you all hate me now."

"what? No, Black. We can't predict what our paladins will do. Blue is still in shock and has to grieve... We all should do that." Yellow said. His paladin had also been killed, shortly before Blyatz and Trigel. "Black? Did you feel it when Zarkon had died?"

"...yeah. it hurt. So much. All over."

~~

Blue opened her eyes slightly and groaned softly. Where was she? She looked around before looking back at her lion body. "...I'm gonna have to fix how I'm sitting....? now where am I?" she looked around before sighing softly. Why had she left the astral plane? Right, because she was mad at Black. How childish of her. She frowned softly before shifting her Altean form to that of a small actual lion. Her blue fur shone in the sun. "...so this is where I'll be? I don't see no life here... Wait." she ducked her head down as she seen a bizarre pack of creatures run by. Two legs. Like Alteans. She frowned softly as she watched them. They were fascinating to look at and observe. Perhaps she could distract herself for a while. 

Eventually she watched these bizarre beings create a civilization, and many actually visited the cave her metal form resided in. It was strange but her she chose to remain hidden. 

They called themselves humans. And she grew to adore them fondly. They were so curious. Eventually, many stopped coming to see her. That was fine, it was nice to watch as human civilization evolved and grew smarter. Eventually they began to wonder what was beyond their solar system. Blue felt her heart lurch. They didn't need to know. They were such a new species yet. They didn't need know of the Galra. 

It had been a long while since anyone visited. It was lonely. But she heard a noise from somewhere. "??" her organic lion form shifted to a human form as she watched two people walk in. A human and...!? A galra. She growled softly before jumping down from her hiding spot. The galra turned to look at her, surprised that something was in here. However, Blue paused. The woman was... 

"...pregnant." that wasn't the first word she expected say after 10,000 years. The galra woman looked shocked, the human even more so. Even startled. Blue knew how humans reacted to anything that wasn't human. 

"please don't tell anyone about this... How did you get here, child?" was she in a human child form?? 

"I've been here a while..." She said before turning to her Altean form. "...Galra... What are you doing here?" the female stood protectively in front of the human.

"how do you know where this place is?" did... Did the galra just deflect the question with another question??

"I'm not some sort of alien... My actual body is behind you." Blue said so both the human and Galra both looked. Behind them was the still describe form of the Blue Lion.

"the Blue Lion.. But I thought that was a myth." the Galra said. Blue raised an eyebrow at that.

"...hey... What happened to the Alteans and king Alfor? Do you know?" Blue asked the Galra woman. 

"...both destroyed. Zarkon is searching for you and the others. They found your signal. I stopped them from transmitting the signal back to the empire." Blue raised an eye brow. A Galra against the empire. 

"Galra... What is your name?" Blue watched as the female walked up to the barrier of Blue Lion.

"Krolia."


	3. Tragedy and Learning Curve

Blue had grown close with the human that accompanied Krolia as they visited her in the cave. She trusted him more than the galra woman. To be fair, her last interaction with galra had been 10,000 years prior and some had really changed from the bloodthirsty, almost savage way they tore through whole planets and civilizations. Krolia told her what she wanted to know.

Altea was no more. It had been gone for such a long time. Her tail swept the cave floor sadly as she leaned against the human's arms. For the life of her,  she couldn't remember his name. He didn't seem to mind,  of course. He just liked hearing the stories Blue and Krolia would tell. And fawning over their newborn baby, of course. Whom of which,  Krolia had with her. 

"he's so small." Blue said with fascination as she gently poked the baby's cheek. The infant scrunched up his face in agitation before moving his head away. "he looks so... Human." the altean lion then looked at the human before looking at Krolia. 

"there are some speculation that halflings  will  bear most resemblance to the other parent and only have a slight galra look or attitude to them." Krolia explained as she moved the baby to her other shoulder. "I'm not sure how human genetics work in terms of mixing with alien DNA." they then both looked at the human companion who just held his hands up in surrender.

"Ladies,  I'm just a firefighter. Last time I thought about genetics was freshmen year in high school." Blue pouted before turning to Krolia.

"you couldn't get a smart one?" Krolia just blinked in slight confusion as the human let out an indignant squawk. 

"oh you were joking.  I see." Krolia said after having thought about it then gave a slight chuckle. "would you like to hold him?"

"Wha? Me??" Blue was taken aback by her simply offering to let her hold the baby. Quiznak, she hadn't held a baby since Princess Allura was a baby. "sure?" and like that,  Krolia handed her the infant, gently correcting how she was holding him.  He was so small and... Warm. She looked at the human then to Krolia. The altean lion then looked down at the sleeping infant. He was so calm and peaceful. It was adorable, so she carefully moved her hand to move some of the baby's hair back. 

Brief flashes appeared in her mind once she touched the baby's skin. She couldn't tell what was happening. It was a group of humans. In her cave. Many years ahead of now. Then a flash of her siblings and the humans together. Future paladins. 

Krolia gently touched her shoulder and Blue snapped out of it. 

"what did you see?" the galra asked gently.

"I'm... I'm not sure. Humans." was all Blue had said. This happened every now and again. It would be soon,  wouldn't it? Blue would not need to wait for her paladin much longer. She then looked down at the infant before smiling softly.   
"he's gonna do great things."

~~

Blue had actually ventured out of her cave after the galra had attacked Krolia and her human mate. It was deemed too dangerous for Krolia to stay here. She had to return to the empire, and keep the galra from reporting where Blue Lion was located. She understood that Krolia had to go back. But she looked to the baby, whom was fast asleep in his crib. He wouldn't know of his mother.

She didn't listen as the human and Krolia talked. It wasn't her place to do so,  so she just watched the baby sleep. Barely even 4 months old. It must have been hard for Krolia to have to leave. Blue wouldn't understand. She was not a mother. But if she had been human, would she have been a great one? Perhaps. So she shifted her form again, to look more human. Her dark blue hair becoming a rich chocolate brown and her altean/lion marks disappearing. She felt a hand on her shoulder so she turned to look. So she looked to see the human.

"Blue.. Will you look after Keith for me if something should happen to me?"

"me? What,  no,  nothing will happen to you. You'll be all Keith has left." The human just smiled sadly.

"humans are not as resilient as beings like you and Krolia. Just please look after him. That's all I ask." she frowned softly before she sighed.

"what would I even say?" the human thought for a bit.

"nothing,  if you wish. Krolia wants him to be as human as possible. I don't blame her. From what she's said,  it's some nasty business up in space."

"...yeah..." she could work with this. Pretend to be human. She could do that. 

A future paladin raised by one of the lions? How likely would that be? 

~~

More likely than she thought. She held onto the child in her arms as she watched the house go up in flames. Keith was crying for his father, who had been crushed after saving Keith from the fire. She could feel the cruel irony. Regardless,  she had promised the human that she would look after Keith. Her lie was convincing enough. The younger sister of Keith's father. 

"shh..." She said to the sobbing child she held in her arms, petting his hair. She wasn't human. She couldn't raise a child on her own. Keith just buried his small face into her neck. It would take time to heal from such a loss. Blue knew that all too well. "shh... Auntie Indigo will be here. Always."

~~

It was a learning curve, raising a human child,  apparently. A fairly big one,  at that.  
"Keith! You're supposed to be in school!" She shouted upon discovering said 15 year old was still laying on the couch. He lazily looked over at "Indigo" before rolling his eyes.

"so? You aren't here most of the time anyways..." her eye twitched slightly before she sighed softly.

"Keith...that doesn't mean you can just skip school... Your mom and dad would want you to do your best." Keith scowled at her before getting up.

"how come you only bring them up when talking about how I should be doing my best.  Maybe I am,  aunt Indigo" she pulled her "nephew" into a hug. 

"I... Keith,  no. You aren't. I know you can do better,  be better. Others may not see it but I do. One day,  you'll see that I'm right. Now,  let's get you to school." Keith scowled again and she just ruffled his hair with a laugh. "come on,  Mr. Grumpypants. I sense a change of good things for you. Perhaps I'll get your favorite for dinner if you behave at school." any small victory was a victory nonetheless.

What she didn't expect was to be getting a call from a Galaxy Garrison officer. 

"are you kidding me right now??" she said after she hung up. Luckily the officer wasn't pressing charges. Because Keith stole his vehicle. But... She knew this was going to happen anyways. Only confirmed once she went to go pick Keith up. 

"are you miss Kogane?" Indigo looked up at how had spoken. warm grey eyes. She had seen them before. A long time ago. 

"ah,  yes... Are you Shirogone?" She asked as she pulled Keith closer to her. He nodded so she continued. "I apologize about the incident. It won't happen again. Right,  Keith?" she glared at him with the mother side glare she had learned over the years.

"Yes,  aunt Indigo." He said quietly.

"I actually wanted to speak with you about something, miss Kogane." She raised an eyebrow. "about having Keith enter the garrison academy."

"the garrison? Hmm,  see Keith, I told you. Someone would take notice of your brilliance." she teased slightly before looking back at Shirogone. "...I wasn't even aware Keith was eligible for that."

"..he wasn't initially." The other admitted. Indigo then looked  towards Keith. 

"what do you wish to do,  Keith?" she asked. 

"...i dunno. I'll think about it." The teen slightly shrugged and the taller human laughed slightly. 

"just remember what I said if you change your mind. Nice meeting you, Miss Kogane." Indigo nodded as the human got into his vehicle and left.

"you're going, aren't you?" was all she said to Keith. 

"...yeah."

"you'll do great,  kiddo. I believe in you." even then,  Keith didn't smile. 

~~

Blue had retreated back to her cave once Keith entered the academy. She kept in touch, of course. Sparingly as she was supposed to have been on an expedition. Keith didn't seem to mind. He seemed busy and Shiro was there to keep an eye on him. It was like that for a few years. Before she knew it,  Keith was 17.

So imagine her surprise to hear the news of the kerberos mission, that Keith's mentor had been a part of. She had quickly gone back to the shack they had called home. It was a few months after the news that Keith was kicked out of the garrison. However,  Keith seemed to be searching for something... Anything. he'd snapped at her, telling her to leave. He was old enough to care for himself. And so she did. 

She returned to her cave. She's see him in a few months anyways. It was getting closer. Soon. Soon,  she'd be able to be with her siblings once more. 

~~

Blue had been dormant for a while but had awoken upon hearing noises near her giant metal form. She remained an invisible shapeless mass as she watched 5 humans approaching the barrier. It wasn't until one human knocked on the barrier that it suddenly fell away. Her paladin.


End file.
